The Journals
by Neelhtak Eca
Summary: A love story between Elizabeth Moore and Edward Masen from their first meeting to their departure from life. Story told mostly by their journal writings. First journal entry: 14 January 1895.
1. 14 January 1895

This will be my _pilot_ chapter I guess. I'll see how the responses are and I'll see if I keep writing this. I'm also a very busy teenager. I'll try to make this "series" as short as possible that way I can deal with life. I need at least **5 REVIEWS TO CONTINUE. **Just so you know. If not then my life will be easier. So yeah enjoy.

_

* * *

_

_14 January 1895_

_It was cold today, as it should be in Chicago during the winter months. I was sitting in the park watching the snow fall. It was a normal day up until a little before two o'clock midday. While sitting in the park I noticed a horse drawn carriage pull up. It was a bit strange because I have not seen this certain carriage before. I was curious so I watched who came out of the carriage. It was a young girl; she was about sixteen or seventeen years old and the most beautiful person I have ever seen before. For a moment I thought about how I would get her hand in marriage and how I would spend my life with her then I came to reality. A woman this beautiful must be married or engaged; at the least a man would be courting her. Of course she would have to be married, I noticed how perfect her hair was, the light from the sun bounced off her bronze hair like it would a piece of jewelry. Her eyes, green like emeralds, were hypnotizing. No man would be able to resist her; I was not able to resist her. She walked closer to me; even her walk was majestic in every way. I was never the one to believe in a love that was so powerful that just seeing that one person would create a powerful attraction that would never break yet at that moment I thought I was in love. _

_It took me a few seconds for me to gain my composure again. The red haired woman walked towards me, my heart began to race in my chest. I asked myself "why is she coming my way? Does she want to converse with me?" Of course she would not. I am nothing more than a man sitting on a bench in a park in the middle of winter. To my surprise she walked right to me and asked "Why, are you not cold in this weather? It is the middle of winter; you must be incredibly cold sir." I was shocked, why would she be talking to me? All I could say at that time was "I like the cold weather ma'am." She had put a sour look on her face. Did I do something wrong? "Please do not call me ma'am, no need to be formal." She gave me her hand. "My name is Elizabeth Moore; by all means call me Elizabeth." She had such a beautiful name. Elizabeth. "I am Edward Masen. It is nice to meet you Elizabeth." I realized that I was still sitting. I quickly stood up and kissed her hand. My lips felt the softness of her skin. It was soothing. "What a wonderful name Edward is." I looked in her marvelous green eyes. "You think so?" I smiled at her. She looked embarrassed for a moment. "Yes, I always thought Edward was a wonderful name." I gave her a wider smile. "Well I Elizabeth, you're name is a soothing to the ear. I think it is beautiful." She blushed, I had made her blush. My heart began to race again. _

_Unfortunately the bell tower began to ring. Elizabeth looked at the clock and suddenly her face became worried and upset. "I am incredibly sorry Edward, I must leave. It was a pleasure meeting you. I hope I can see you again." She smiled and rushed back to the carriage before I was able to give my farewell. My heart sunk. I just met the most beautiful women and she left. _

_Hopefully this night I can dream of her. I want to see her again and if it is only in my sleep I am content with that. I would rather see her again in person but, since an angel only come once I might as well not hope for her reappearance. _

_-Edward_

I closed my journal. I really did not believe what happened earlier today. Elizabeth did not leave my mind at any moment throughout this entire day. I had never been so infatuated with a woman like this before.

After thinking about what I wrote down today I decided to sleep. I was tired and cold. I also had plans early tomorrow. My brother wanted me to go help him find his wife a birthday present. She will be twenty tomorrow and my brother wanted to celebrate. Of course I would not object. His wife was beautiful and kind and she makes Elijah happy. It is good to see my brother happy yet I am a bit sad that I do not have some one like Elijah's wife.

I fell asleep thinking of my loneliness. It suits me I suppose. I do not really mind being alone.

_14 January 1895_

_I met a man today. Such a handsome man I met. He told me his name was Edward Masen. He was remarkable in appearance. His icy blue eyes reminded me of sapphires and his hair was as dark as a raven's. I was on my way home from a friend of mine. She wanted me to see her newborn child. He was a miracle. I never would have imagined such a beautiful being born out of love yet it happens every day. I was secretly jealous of her though. She had a beautiful baby boy while I was still unattached. Once I left her home I decided to go to the park. I told my driver where to take me, he agreed. I would stay there for a few minutes and leave since I had to be back at mother's by two. That was when I saw him, Edward. He was alone in the cold looking a bit sad. I told the driver to let me out here and he agreed. I left the carriage and walk towards him. He was incredibly handsome. I noticed his muscular body. It was impressive. I quickly stopped myself from thinking any further about this man's body. It was unlady-like. We had a conversation for a bit until I left. He was so charming. When I returned home the only think I thought about was those marvelous blue eyes this man had. It was almost intoxicating how those eyes had such an effect on me. _

_After I had dinner I left to my bedroom and thought about Edward Masen. I wondered if he was married or courting anyone. I'm sure he would get any woman's hand in marriage just by his charm and unbelievable appearance. I secretly wonder if he would want my hand. I would accept without a second thought._

_-Elizabeth_

I closed my diary. There was nothing else to write. This man was invading my mind and it was wonderful I suppose. This is the first man I ever thought was fit for a marriage. He is also the only man I ever thought about marriage. I suppose I have a little crush on Edward Masen. He is incredibly charming. And with that thought I fell asleep, dreaming of sapphires.


	2. 15 January 10 February 1985

Sorry It took so long to write, I'm a very, very busy person who has things to do.

_15 January 1895_

_ I had the most wonderful dream last night. It involved Elizabeth and I. We were together walking through the park hand in hand and it was spring and it was marvelous. It felt so real that when I awoke I was sadden by the fact that she was not next to me. It is a bit too much though. She and I will never happen, she is gorgeous and I am an average man. I do want to meet her again since I can't get her out of my mind. While I was looking for Emily's birthday present I thought of all the beautiful jewelry that would look fantastic on Elizabeth. Elijah was humored. He told me "finally you are able to find a woman for yourself; I thought you would remain a bachelor for the next twenty years!" He laughed. I did not find that humorous so I told him, "Elijah, please brother, I do not believe that is something to laugh about. I also didn't find her, she's not mine and I remain a bachelor __because__ Elizabeth is not mine." His eyes lit up. "Elizabeth? Elizabeth Moore? She's gorgeous Edward! You never told me you met with Elizabeth Moore!" He seemed so surprised for some reason. "Why is she so important to you Elijah?" His eyes opened wide. "Not to me Edward, the whole male population of Chicago. Everyone has been trying to court Elizabeth but some say she is unable to be courted because she is the one that chooses her suitor" I shook my head, "That is ridiculous Elijah, the whole male population trying to court Elizabeth? That is a bit of an extreme do you not believe?" Elijah rolled his eyes at me. "Edward, if she spoke to you then you were chosen to be courted!" All I was thinking in my mind while Elijah was telling me this story was how ridiculous it was so I said, "That is ridiculous." Elijah is a bit eccentric, he tends to over exaggerate things so I cannot take him seriously. _

_ After Elijah found a birthday gift for his wife we walked home. It started to snow again and we passed by the park that I met Elizabeth yesterday. It was nostalgic even though the event happened the day before. I thought about what she is doing now. Elijah asked what was on my mind, I just said "nothing" and we continued back home. Now my brother and his wife is about to go out to dinner and I'll be going out for a walk soon. I suppose there is nothing else to write about._

_-Edward_

I closed my journal and put it away where I always keep it. It was still a bit cold outside and the snow was piling up some more. I hope Elijah and Emily will come back home safely. I wonder if Elizabeth is out right now, I hope she is safe somewhere and in the warmth.

For the next few weeks I watched Emily and Elijah's relationship flourish more and more. I never really noticed the way they act around each other, or the way they look at each other. I never really envied their relationship until I met Elizabeth and I notice that I longed for the way Elijah felt for Emily and vice versa and every time I thought about this absence I have, I think of Elizabeth and how she would help me with this loneliness. I feel like I am falling in love with this woman that I barely know and I don't know what to do.

It was the middle of February when I decided to walk to the park again like I did when I first met Elizabeth. It was not snowing today and it was a beautiful day. I saw someone sitting on the bench in front of a tree writing in a journal. It was Elizabeth.

_10 February 1895_

_It has been a few weeks since I have been to this park at this spot. It reminds me of when I met Edward Masen. I have been thinking of him often and I feel that I long to see his face. It is silly of me to think of this since I hardly know him but I feel like I need to look for him again. The other day I was walking by this park and my heart started to flutter and I did not understand why. Other than longing for Edward I have been asked to be courted over and over again. Mother and father continue to reiterate that it is now my time for marriage and I have to begin to court. I have tried courting different men but they do not suffice._ _I just feel a pull towards - _

I looked up while writing in my journal. I saw someone watching me write. I should have been a bit offended by someone watching me but I realized who was the one watching. Edward, after so many weeks, I see him. He smiled at me and I smiled back. I gestured for him to sit down next to me while I quickly close my journal. He came and he sat.

"Elizabeth, it has been so long." He said. His eyes were gorgeous; those blue eyes are hard to stop staring at.

"Yes it has been Edward. I feel ashamed that I was not able to get in contact with you. It is nice seeing you." He smiled.

"I feel the same." His smile was something to gawk at. "Elizabeth, I have been wondering, would you like to go with me to breakfast tomorrow and get to know each other better. I do not want to lose touch like we did before. What do you say?"

He was asking me to Breakfast. Is he trying to court me? I'm sure mother and father would approve. He is handsome but am I ready for this, he is different from other men that I have met.

"I would love to Edward. I will meet you here tomorrow at 7 I assume?" I was trying to be calm. I was very ecstatic about our going out. What am I going to wear?

"That seems prefect. I'll see you tomorrow at 7." He smiled, grabbed my hand and kissed it. It is a common gesture but I felt chills going through my body. He is so handsome and charming. I could not help but swoon a bit.

"Goodbye Elizabeth." He left with that smile. His blue eyes were still burning in my mind. I cannot wait for tomorrow morn. I feel so happy right now and I never felt this way for a man before. I think I'm falling for this man that I hardly know.


End file.
